narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Lee
is a genin of Konohagakure's Lee clan. Personality Lee is a hot-blooded and dedicated shinobi, much like his father Rock Lee, who he has sincere respect for, and his father's sensei Might Guy. This was exemplified when he was seen participating in his father's gruesome training regime. At the same time, Lee seems to suffer from social-anxiety, always worrying about people's views of him and wanting to impress others. To which, he also seems to have stage-fright, as when too many people watch him, he locks up and becomes unable to perform.Boruto episode 3 Appearance Lee bears a strong resemblance to his father: he has shiny black hair worn in a bowl-cut style, dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. His eyes, however, are noticeably sharper. His likeness is further perpetuated by his attire: he wears a green jumpsuit with orange leg and neck warmers and bandages over his hands. In Boruto, he exchanges his neck warmer for a scarf. Abilities Like his father, Lee appears to specialise in taijutsu, and is recognised as a genius within his taijutsu-excelling clan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel Even while only in the Academy, he's shown great stamina and endurance, keeping up with his father's training. While not overwhelmed by his insecurities, Lee shows impressive shurikenjutsu-prowess, able to effectively aim for targets even from behind. His strength is noticeably high for his age, able pummel rocks with his strikes and likewise accidently break a videogame system between his hands. As a genin, he was capable of holding his own against Shinki, as well as repelling his puppet into a wall with a single kick. Epilogue Academy Arc On the day his Academy class started learning shurikenjutsu, Lee's social-anxiety started up during practice. Once getting caught up in Boruto Uzumaki's reckless fun, Lee joined some classmates in doing repair work for the Seventh Hokage's stone face as punishment. In Lee's eagerness to impress others, he accidentally caused more damage to the structure. Afterwards, Shikadai Nara made note of his problem, telling Metal to get over it. Deeply troubled by Shikdai's words, Metal walked away solemnly. The following day, a shadowy mist engulfed Lee. Increasing Lee's hostility, he quickly attacked Shikidai on sight, demanding he fight back. With the combined help of Boruto and Inojin Yamanaka, they were able to subdue Metal. As the possessed Lee began to break free, he stumbled over and accidently knocked himself out, caused the shadowy mist to leave him. Once awakening, Lee was given an apology from Shikidai for his early comments. Lee, oblivious to everything that happened, quickly accepted Shikidai's apology. Once gaining praise for his performance while not getting nervous, Metal insisted that it was because he practices so hard, encouraging his friends to do the same. Later, Lee grows closer to his friends, playing videogames with them. During the day of the Kage Summit in Konoha, Lee was rigorously training with his father. As his father emphatically told him that he was in the springtime of his youth, the young man echoes his father's words, much to his father's approval. Versus Momoshiki Arc Lee takes part in the Chūnin Exams with his team where they pass the first part of the exam, thus leading his team to the next round. Lee's luck runs out during the second part of the exam when his team encounters Team Shinki. While Lee was fighting Shinki, the latter uses his Iron Sand to steal the flag of Metal's team, eliminating them from the exam, much toLee's disappointment. He later watches the final round of the exam beside Konohamaru Sarutobi. Trivia * In the manga Metal Lee goes by his surname, while in the anime he goes by Metal. References de:Metal Lee es:Metal Lee id:Metal Lee pl:Metal Lee it:Metal Lee